cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Gatoma
Gatoma was a clone of Jango Fett and was born and bread to warfare on Kamino by Kal Skirata. During a live fire deadly traing exercise his opponent Krex competed against each other in hand to hand combat to see who will becom leader of the squad. After this deadly fight Gatoma emerge victorius, Skirata witnissed this fight and personally promoted him to captain and an ARC trooper. Three months after the battle Geonosis his squad and him were sent to Tattooine after the Rpublic hearing rumors of Sepratist activity there. while walking in the dune sea his squad was overtaken by a vast sandstorm and Gatoma was lost in the fray. Thinking Gatoma was dead Krex declared himself team leader. That night at there camp Gatoma emerge out of the sand to find Krex was looking for his body. After being spotted Gatoma yelled for help due to an injured leg. Krex saw him and smirked and said "Why should i help you just now while i just recieved the title that was rightfuly mine!" at this Krex stunned him with a stun bolt and told his squad to head to the republic pick out zone while after he told the squad Gatoma was dead. The following morning Gatoma awoken and look around. First confused hne filled with anger and swore to himself revenge on Krex. On the verge of Death While walking the dune sea for two weeks out of food and water he was found by tusken raiders. At first they were going to at him but do to his heavy armor they found him unedible and named him a god of some sort. At this he was brung food and water and for the next 6 months he was taught tuskne culture and religion. After walking into Mos Eisly whereing a tusken raider garb he was stared and pointed at. So he took a bystanders close in an ally way and hid in the cantina. He then biught a ship off the over size dust ball and headed for Coruscant. A new life For several weeks Gatoma was hired as a mercenary and a bounty hunter. He then heard that his squad was here on coruscant in the Grand Army Barracks. He then bought himself new weapons and the barracks. After finding his old squad he told them what Krex did. After the squad and Gatoma rejoiced Krex walked in with a gun pointed at Gatoma. At this sight his squad pointed blasters at Krex. Feeling betrayed Krex said he was going to tell them to the authorities but at that moment Gatoma fired upon him repeatidly until his face was beyond being reconize Gatoma's revenge was avenged. After this event his squad and him stole a republic cruiser and fled to the outer rim. Meeting with the Mandalorians After hereing rumors of an albino rancor roaming umbara Gatoma set off to hunt it. after 4 weeks on umbara with no luck finding it on the verge of death and insanity he found a new haven. The mandalorian Zip found him and took them to his camp. Gatoma was soon aquanted with othr mandalorians such as Merta Meta, Corran Scrangeblade, Wuher Mos Eisly, and Dragonic. They then recruited him into Mandalorian Rising and named him a Mandalorian. Death and ressurection In 21 ABY Gatoma founded out he was dying. Due to his rapid aging he couldnt stop it. As soon as he died of natural causes he was soon resurected by an unknown force. His only theory was his part time job as the grim reaper and collecting souls of the deceased. He then roamed the galaxy as an immortal and able to travel to the galaxy and to the nehterworld of the force. Corran's funeral In 39 ABY Gatoma was at Corran Scrangeblades funeral with the other mandalorians. Althogh corran died in happyness the mandalorians wept and rememberd how he was a great friend to us. Although Gatoma was immortal and could travel to the netherworld of the force he visited Corran time to time and told the other mandalorians that he was really hapy and is aqquanted again with Jango Fett. Primary weapons: Mini-gun Lightsabers Sythe Pitols and a series of guns and explosives and staffs Personality and traits etc. Gatoma was born on Komino in 32 BBY he was quite stronger than other clones and was one of the few force sensitive ones. He owns an provate legion of clones and takes counsel in his mandalorian citidel on mustafar. He died on his ship "Th heart of the republic" in 21 ABY and was ressurected by an unknown force (and dark cloud enshrouded his body) and was forced to live immortal life which he quite enjoys. Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Captain Category:Humans